Fox in boy's clothing
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: NarutoInuyasha xover. What happenes when Naruto stumbles into Inuyasha's village, and Inuyasha takes him in. Plus Ninja are trying to get him back, and failing badly.
1. Default Chapter

A young boy with blond hair walked slowly into a village. He was holding his right arm with his left hand, seemingly lost and confused as he staggered on to the middle of the village, many villagers starring at him. His right arm was covered in blond and part of the bone was protruding from the skin. No one had ever seen this boy, his blond hair hung down over his eyes as he starred at the ground, limping slightly. Otherwise it stuck up, except on places matted with crimson blood. He stopped suddenly as a man jumped in front of him, blocking his path. The boy looked up, reviling sky-blue eyes filled with confusion and pain, sorrow and betrayal, intrust and fear. So many emotions shown in his eyes, the man couldn't stop looking. Finally the boy slowly fell to his knees, closing his eyes and gasping slightly. The man, a silver-haired man with dog ears, knelt down and saw the boy grasp his arm tighter, spiting up a bit of blood before fainting in the middle of the village he'd been trying to get though. A black-haired girl walked up with him.

"What happened?" She asked, the man shrugged, turning to her.

"He fainted from blood loss I guess, he's pretty beat up." He said picking the boy up. "I'll take him to Kaede." The man said simply, carrying the boy away. Over the next few days the boy's injures healed quickly, but his arm and a deep slash on his stomach refused to heal. After a full week the boy slowly opened his eyes, sniffing the air slightly as he did. The first thing he saw was a strange boy with fox ears and tail.

"Hey, he's waking up." The fox/boy yelled. The blond cringed slightly at the sudden voice and tried to sit up, falling back down in pain. He looked over as the silver-haired man and black-haired girl came over. One look at the girl and he started whimpering and trying to get back up. The silver-haired man having to hold his shoulders down.

"Take it easy, you're hurt." He said, the boy calmed and grabbed his wrist with his good hand, whimpering and keeping his eyes on the girl. "It's okey, she won't hurt you. This is my friend, Kagome. I'm Inuyasha and this is Shippo." The boy nodded slightly, not letting go of his wrist. A sudden red glow surrounded him and the bone of his right arm mended itself. The gash on his stomach vanishing as if it had never been there.

"I'm Naruto." The boy said slowly, he seemed to struggle to speak,. His voice sounded like it hadn't been used in years, if ever.

"Take it easy." Inuasha said as Naruto sat up and looked around. He was in a hut, that was all he knew. He slowly stood up and walked to where Inuyasha was sitting, crawling into Inuyasha's lap and snuggling against his chest. "You're a half bread?" Naruto nodded slowly, looking very fragile.

"Where're your parents?" Kagome asked looking at the young one.

"They both died, the day I was born." Naruto whispered, still having trouble. Inuyasha gently picked him up and carried him outside.

"Where're you going?" Kagome asked running after them.

"To the forest, he's getting nervus." Inuyasha said before running into the forest, leaving Kagome and Shippo behind. "You're weak, you never drank demon milk before have you?" Inuyasha asked calmly, setting in a high branch of the tree he'd been pined to for 50 years. Naruto gently shook his head, holding the front of Inuyasha's kimono to keep from falling. "Myoga, can you see if there are any female's around willing to help?" The flea jumped in shock and held Inuyasha's kimono as well.

"They could eat me, besides we may not need a female. I've heard rumors that some male demons can give milk, just not birth. It's even more common in half breads, so maybe you could." Myoga said, always the cowered. Naruto looked up in surprise, thinking abought what he'd heard. Inuyasha shrugged and pulling his Kimono down slowly, holding Naruto with one hand to keep him from falling.

"Here, see if you get anything." Inuyasha said, Naruto nodded and gently started sucking on the exposed flesh, gasping as a small amount of milk entered his mouth. He smiled and closed his eyes, sucking a bit harder. Inuyasha smiled and put his hand on the back of Naruto's head, carefully keeping the younger from falling.

"Are you sure giving him demon's milk is a good idea sir, what if he turns on us?" Myoga asked, whispering.

"He's weak Myoga, he needs his strength. He is still an infant in demon years. I trust him, besides, it'll be fun taking care of him." Inuyasha whispered back, Naruto just kept drinking, oblivious to the conversation.

"Shall we tell the others?" Myoga asked looking at the little one in Inuyasha's lap.

"Not just yet. They might worry abought me raising him. Then they'd take him from me." Inuyasha said gently scratching Naruto behind the human ears. He looked up when he smelled a very familiar scent, growling slightly and making Naruto look up. Naruto clearly thought he'd done something wrong. "It's okey Naruto, it's not you. Keep drinking, I smelled something, that's all." Naruto nodded and went back to his meal, Inuyasha looking around to find the source. He saw a wolf demon running through the forest; Koga. Repressing the growl he held Naruto close and watched the wolf demon pass. Naruto looked up at him, eyes heavy, before falling asleep again with a yawn. Inuyasha looked down at him after Koga had passed and smiled, pulling his Kimono up and making his way home.

"Sir, way did we simply hide from Koga?" Myoga asked looking up at Inuyasha.

"I didn't want him to see Naruto just now, or what we were doing. He'd probably claim Naruto was mine and tell Kagome, trying to steal her out of our non-existent relationship." Inuyasha said calmly, he slowly walked into Kaede's hut and put Naruto down, covering him up and letting him sleep.

TBC


	2. First attack

Naruto looked up at his new 'father' Inuyasha. Naruto rarely talked, only when it mattered, he went with Inuyasha to the forest everyday where he ate and then trained with his addopted father. Inuyasha had adopted Naruto a mounth ago, two mounths after they'd found him, or rather he'd found them. "Naruto, get down. We've got company." Inuyasha whispered suddenly dunking into the bushes, Naruto jumped into a tree and hid perfectly in the fall leaves, his new fire rat fur kimono helping. As they watched four humans walked below, stopping where they had been moments before.

"What's wrong Master Kakashi?" The girl asked. She had pink hair, the other three were male, one adult and two teens. "Master, why'd we stop?"

"Quit Sakura." The silver haired adult said looking around. He looked at the bush Inuyasha was in before turning to one of the boys. "Neji, take a look around." The boy nodden and did a few hand seals before looking at the bush and the tree.

"Two, one in the bush and one in the tree." He pulled out two black weapons, but then looked back at the tree. "Hold on, red chakra."

"Red, I thought all chakra was light blue." The girl said, the second boy hit his head with his palm.

"Sakura, a curse seal changes that. Who is it Neji?" He said looking back to the first boy. By now Naruto had drawn the sword Sango had given him to welcom him to the group.

"I don't beleave it, only one person has red chakra." Neji mumbled, he turned to the tree and yelled. "Naruto, we know you're there. Come down."

"Come up and get me if you can." Naruto yelled back, sword ready. Kakashi kept his eyes on the bush as Sasuke, the second boy, climbed up the tree. Sasuke gasped and jumpped back down, a gash in his arm. Naruto walked out onto a branch now, balanced perfectly.

"Oi dobe, we take our eyes off you for four mounths and you turn on us?" Sasuke yelled throwing a kunai knife at Naruto, only to have it intercepted by an arrow. Naruto glanced over as Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango came running towards them.

"Naruto, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking around, another arrow already notched in her bow. Inuyasha answered her by jumpping out of the bushes as Naruto croched down. Inuyasha jumped right behind Naruto and put his left arm around him protectivly, Tetsusaiga in his right hand held ready.The four below seemed alot less confedent after spotting Inuyasha, they took a few steps back before getting ready to fight. Kakashi lefting his forhead protector band.

"Ready? We have to get Naruto and make it home." Kakashi said quitly, the three with him nodded, each had a kunai in each hand and got ready to charge. "Go!" The battle started simple eanoph. All four ninjas ran towards the group, kunai ready. Sango prepared her boomerage, throwing it and nocking Sasuke back a good ten feet. That was when Sasuke got mad, proforming a few hand seals before useing his Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, witch was countered by Shippo useing his Fox Fire to protect his friends. Kakashi, proforming the hand seals neaded, used the Raikiri, hitting Miroku in the side, only to be slamed by the monk's staff right in the head.

"This is getting dull." Naruto commented from his place in the tree with Inuyasha.

"Yea, want to join?" Inuyasha agread looking down at Naruto, the foxboy nodded and the two jumped down, Inuyasha getting a good cut in Kakashi's arm and Naruto jumping on top of Neji and slashing his back. Naruto gasped as the handle of a kunai knife hit his head, knocking him out cold.

"I got him, move it." Sasuke yelled, the others nodded and pulled a retreat. Inuyasha looked around, cheaking on his friends.

"Where's Naruto?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kuso!" He said running after the four ninja. It Rain started pouring suddenly, washing their scent away. Inuyasha lost the trail.

TBC


End file.
